A Slow Return
by Blackjack1472
Summary: Something I threw together for a day or two. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

** A Slow Return**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, or anything in this story.**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Raven's alarm clock rang out signaling that it was 7AM. "Uuuhggg", she yawned as she remembered Beast Boy was naked next to her. The first of hopefully many more nights she slept with Beast Boy. It was raining outside, making the room colder than usual. Yet still, Beast Boy still had morning wood. She didn't know why, but she loved the feeling she had when she was around Beast Boy. He had his arms wrapped around her, and love her inner emotion, was in a frenzy over BB. Still, she slowly raised his arm off her breast, causing him to roll over onto his back, revealing his quite large penis. Lust started to go mad within her, and without even thinking, she started to stroke and caress it. As be started ti stir, she slowed down, as to not wake him. After a few seconds, he began to tense up, and she knew what was coming (heh….play in words, well kinda.). As it happened, Raven caught it with her powers, and discarded it in her shower. Then, she got up, went to the bathroom, and took a short shower.

Beast Boy woke up with a grin, he had an amazing dream about him and Raven doing, y'know, it. He saw Raven was in the shower, so he called out, "Hey Rae, im gonna go get some clothes on. You want some tea, or something?" "Uh. No thanks Gar, I'm okay." "Hey Rae…. Last night was fun. I… I love you Rae" Raven blushed at hearing him say that. "I… love you too, Gar." She heard the door close and for some reason, exhaled a sigh of relief he was gone. She went into her mind to scold her emotion for this morning's…. sexual escapades. "Lust! How could you do that?!" Raven yelled. "Atleast show a little restraint! Especially when I've just woken up!" "Oh Raven, honey. That _was _me showing restraint. It could have gone a lot further, trust me." Exclaimed Lust. Just then, she was ripped away from her mind as a knock on the door was heard. "Hey Rae, I know you said you didn't want anything, but I made some tea, just in case. Mind if I come in?" It was BB. "Uh. Sure, I suppose, Beastie." "So..uh. Hows….stuff?" Mumbled Beast Boy. "Stuffs…fine, Gar. Can you stay here this morning? With me, please?" Raven wondered. "Yeah. Definitely, Rae. I love you. "Me too, Gar. I love you too."

"So, Star. You wanna go see a movie later?" Robin asked, sheepishly. "Oh, Robin, yes, I would love to see the movie with you later." Replied Starfire happily. She had strong feelings for Robin since the day they met, and so did he. It wasn't till recently that they had told each other how they felt. It still sickened Cyborg to see them get all mushy, he didn't like watching them get all lovey-dovey when he was around. Even so, he liked seeing them happy together. BEEP BEEP BEEP screeched the alarm. Someone was trying to break into the tower. Robin went into full leader mode just as Beast Boy and Raven ran into the room. "Raven, you check the second floor, Cyborg, secure the perimeter around the tower, Beast Boy you keep this floor clear. Starfire and I will check the first floor. "Uh… hey guys. Sorry for the bad entrance. But I…. I kinda felt ashamed to just ask to come back." "Terra…..but….how?" Beast Boy said, stunned.

**Aaaaand cliff hanger. I'm working on part 2 as we speak, so be patient. I know this was short, but part 2 will be out soon. This is my first (hopefully of many) story, so try to be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much! I didn't think at all that A Slow Return would get so many fans! I know part two is really…really…really late, but Ive had a lot of other things to do. Please forgive my lateness. Disclaimer: I don't Own the Teen Titan, or anything in this story.

A Slow Return PT 2

Everyone in the tower freezes in disbelief. They had after all, seen a ghost. "How are you…..you?" Cyborg asks, walking a bit closer, peering at her. Beast boy runs to her with tears streaming down his face and hugs her. "Terra….." He says, gripping her tighter. "What are you doing here?" Robin asks, not looking away from his bowl of cereal. "Hi Robin." Terra says, giving a slight wave. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Robin asks firmly. "You're not even going to say hi?" Terra asks, watching Robin. "Yes, you sacrificed yourself for the team. That doesn't make up for what you did to us before that." Robin says, still not looking up. "Robin, how can you say that?" Beast boy says, looking at him, tears still in his eyes. "I'm with Robin. She doesn't deserve to come back, Garfield." Raven says, glaring at beast boy. As she does, BB makes his way to her side, obeying what her eyes are telling him to do. "Friend Terra! Glorious to see you!" Starfire says, rushing to her and hugging her with alien strength. "I for one wish to welcome you home!" "No, Star. It's too dangerous. She can't be trusted." Robin finally looks up. "Giving my life to save yours wasn't enough for you?!" Terra shouts at Robin. He replies, "You pick of us one by one, slowly trying to kill the team. You volunteer to work for Slade. You break our trust! You expect me to forgive you just because you defeat Slade?! He came back, you know. He tried to kidnap Raven!" He starts to calm down. "You can't earn back my trust, it doesn't matter what you do. Get out." "But Robin? She saved us." Beast boy says, as Ravens anger shatters the windows behind them. "I get that you hate me, but let me explain!" Terra shouts. "Explain, then. Explain why you tried to kill us all. Explain why after multiple opportunities to come back, you stayed with Slade." Robin's voice calms down a bit, "Explain why you betrayed us." With that, Terra's anger turns to sadness, and then fear. "I…I'm sorry." She starts to cry as Starfire hugs her again, nearly crushing her. Just then, the mission alarm goes off. Robin jumps to the computer, but before he can get there, Red X appears on the monitor. "Well well well. Looks like we have an uninvited guest. And a cute one at that." Even with his mask on, you can tell he's grinning. "X. How did you get onto this server?" Robin asks, enraged as he slams his fist onto the table. "This suit has a few new gadgets." X says, holding his wrist to show a keypad on his arm. He taps a button on it, and the lights in the tower go out, leaving on only the monitor. "I wonder if you can all see in the dark." He taps another button, and the windows tint, and the monitor shuts off, leaving the tower completely dark. "Looks like you have to let me help this time…huh?" Terra's voice says. Robin yells out. "Titans. Go!"


End file.
